How Hagrid's dream of having a werewolf cub had been fulfilled
by Black Scribler
Summary: A short story which was plaguing my mind. I wanted to do some not yet seen Harry Potter crossover. This is actually a Harry Potter/Merlin/Mama crossover with some pinch of Night Watch and Twin Peaks mythology. Usual disclaimer: If I did own any of this, this would not be published on FanFiction.


How Hagrid's dream of having a werewolf cub had been fulfilled

It was finally over. The last bastion of Mordred's forces had fallen, but the last battle had been Arthur's end as well.

Fortunately, the Round Table, which took the state affairs after Arthur's death, would keep Arthur's part of the treaty: he would be given a land for him and his pupils and all those willing to embrace the civilized way of doing magic, in exchange for the services and the tool – the wand, he and his pupils had given so that Mordred and the followers of Wild Magic would be vanquished.

Unfortunately, his actions had been treason to Nimue, who along with remaining Light Others had chosen to move into the depths of the Dark Forest, the depths which were now forbidden to him and his pupils. For that reason he had chosen the valley with the lake which was beside the Dark Forest as his new home and the place where his school – Hogwarts would be built.

…...

Wizards live with misguided belief of having complete understanding of magic, and furthermore of spiritual. If that was truly the case, the actions of Albus Dumbledore would probably had been different.

There had been a series of crucial moments:

First moment, a group of boys attacking and doing terrible things to the little girl, who if had been given chance, would had become the most powerful Other;

Second moment, the girl's magic going wild and killing the mother;

Third moment, the brother who brings home his young and handsome friend, clumsy enough to give the girl what she most wanted: child growing in her womb;

Fourth moment, the fight between three young men which escalated into the duel which provoked death of the girl.

Albus' magic was neither especially attuned to spiritual, nor had been in Wizard history ever mentioned an entity such as one which had been waiting for decades inside the old house. When he had come to clean the house and turn it into a cosy hiding place for the Potters, he felt no alarm after seeing a nest of black moths.

…...

Its slumber had ended with arrival of the little family: young couple and their baby. It always wanted a baby.

At first there had been rage of jealousy at this young woman who had what had been denied to it. It wanted to jump out from the Twilight, kill the obstacles and take the baby. But it had been in need of sustenance, and that had led to change of its plans.

The woman clearly had some spiritual inclination for she could sense its presence, but she seemed unable to see it and the Twilight. Still that offered interesting possibilities, beside usual garmonbozia from the living, it could also feed directly on the woman's feelings and sensations: when she was holding her child, when she was making love…

It had been completely overjoyed when it discovered that the baby was spiritually strong and could see it, and even more when it seemed the baby liked it and smiled at it.

…

Lily Potter had been starting to believe she was off her rocker. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Bathilda Bagshot. All these strange visions of young Gellert Grindelwald and a blond teen girl. Especially the last one. She had been in the middle of an orgasm and had seen Gellert and the girl also having an intercourse.

…...

It had been done. It had been able to take the fluids when the man and the woman had made love. Now it will build itself a physical anchor which will make it easier to act on the plane of the living.

…...

It felt completely lost. The intruder had killed the man and the woman, and had been about to kill the baby. The intruder's soul had been crippled in a way which suggested he had been trying to cheat death. But that represented no protection against it and what it could do now with a physical anchor.

Nevertheless, the backlash of dark magic liberated as it had eaten the intruder's soul had destroyed the house. The baby was safe fortunately.

It had spread its senses to decide which would be good direction to go, and in one direction it had sensed the feeling which had brought almost forgotten memories: Albus and Aberforth.

It made a jump with the baby on the currents of the Twilight which led in general direction of Albus and Aberforth, and that led it and the baby arrive on a clearing in a forest. There had been an old cottage in the clearing, looking very nice and inviting, and it was very tired after the jump.

…...

It had been years since Rubeus Hagrid had been to his father's house, which was now abandoned and mostly empty, except for some trinkets which exactly what he needed for his current garden pest problem.

The first thing which alarmed him as he had arrived, had been the opened door.

Then he had seen the traces of something living in the house.

As he had moved forward to examine the traces, something had leaped beside him in order to get a better hiding place elsewhere.

That is when Hagrid had seen him, a boy of about five or six, all naked and dirty. The boy had moved with speed and silence completely unnatural to humans.

The traces indicated he had been living alone for years.

That had led Hagrid to conclusion that the boy was certainly a werewolf cub, and therefore decided immediately to adopt him as a new pet.


End file.
